Love
by mortedeamor89
Summary: This is a cross over between Rent and the Anita Blake books by Laurell K Hamilton.


Chapter 1: Lust

Pain racked my body as each bullet hit its target. I knew I should have cast that damn protection spell over both of us. Little did I know that the man I had meant to protect would be cowering in the corner. This was odd because he was usually ready and willing to protect me.

"Damn it Roger, get your ass over here and help me!" I cry frantically throwing my pistol at him, I draw my final clip.

He hesitates saying, "You know that I am unwilling to kill my own kind." He kicks the pistol away from him; it lodges in the opposite wall.

"Well stop being such a fucking pussy and at least use your shield to protect me. Their bullets are loaded with lilac." I cry ducking behind the nearest pole.

Lilac is deadly to witches, it was outlawed three years prior. Oddly enough, it was still available in local parks as well as many occult shops. The fucking vampires had managed to mold the goddess forsaken stuff into bullets. I had to get the hell to my familiar; he could get them out for me.

I call to the heavens, "Je fais appel au Seigneur et la Dame por me protéger dans mon temps de besoin"

Suddenly I feel complete comfort come over me. It is as if nothing can harm me. I run from behind the pillar and towards my fiancée. I gently push on the silver protective barrier which allows me passage.

"Lever Mon Amour, son temps pour partir." I say stooping to his side.

He smiles, knowing how hard it is for me to speak French, "My love, if anyone needs to be lifted, it is you. You are injured worse than I."

"We need to get out of town, leave Madame Alexandria in charge." Madame Alexandria had been Mimi Marquez.

I lean against his perfect chest, tracing my hand over the cross shaped scar, and the pentacle next to it. The pentacle was my fault, in a way. I hadn't realized that vampires were allergic to all religious symbols, not just Christian ones.

He lifts me up, carrying me past the attacking vampires. He was the Master of the City and I, his human servant, except for the fact that I wasn't exactly human. I was a witch, and not like Wiccan but a real, witch.

The good thing about him being a vampire was that his HIV infection had died when he was converted. This meant that I had nothing to fear.

"Has Belle been annoying you lately?" He asks, breaking my trance.

"No, oddly she has left me alone. I wonder who else she has been terrorizing in my stead." I say looking into his deep blue eyes, devoid of any trace of his true power.

He smiles, hiding his fangs like a seasoned professional. It was hard to believe that he had been converted a short twenty years before. Bearing the fourth and final mark, I was destined to die when he was. This meant that I was frozen at twenty-seven, never to age another year

"I love you." I whisper into his ear.

I awaken just before dawn. I look around and am unsure of where I am. I look over to see Roger petting my shoulder length blonde hair.

"Good morning Mon Ami." He says meeting my eyes.

"Good morning. Where are we?" I ask.

"St. Louis…" he says leaning down to kiss me.

I look up to see posters of vampires, a woman raising the dead, and a lycanthrope shifting. Peering past Roger, I see dawn approaching quicker than I expected.

"Roger, where are we?" I ask, my voice shaking with fear, I see wereanimals approaching the car.

"St. Louis. It's called the Circus of the Damned." He responds remaining calm.

There are six weres; two wolves, one rat and three leopards. Adam, one of the leopards, infected me.

Adam was my first boyfriend after Roger was converted. He taught me everything that I knew. He had left the city after my first full moon. I spent ever full moon with the pack, pard and den. That was a month of a blue moon, and was also the first time that I had shifted.

I exit the car ready to cast.

"Mark." Adam says, offering his wrist in the vampuric show of submission.

I pull my 22 and place it at his temple. My fist comes out to knock one of the others down. A silver blade appears in my hand, I place it at the third's neck.

Chapter 2: Anita

Anita entered the Circus of the Damned. She was unsure of what Jean-Claude wanted. He had sent her a note stating, "Meet me at the circus at ten. Nathaniel and I have a surprise for you."

She was weary because the last time he had wanted to surprise her Belle Morte had paid them a surprise visit. Anita was not looking forward to this. The only problem was that she loved Jean-Claude, and Nathaniel was her favorite leopard other than Micah.

A show was in progress as she stepped through the door. Some woman was "raising" the dead. Anita knew it was fake because she was one of the four necromancers in St. Louis, and she worked with the other three.

The woman nodded at Anita as she passed. She recognized her as Meng Die, a vampire who could give Asher a run for his money. She radiated power of another kind. Her second animal to call was the leopard.

Anita rushed by wanting to avoid the call of Meng Die. Anita climbed the stairs to the manager's room. She opened the door and is astonished to see Jean-Claude and Nathaniel arguing over a frilly, pink dress.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to wear this God forsaken dress outside the office let alone on the damn stage" Nathaniel says.

"Well why don't we see what Anita says." Jean-Claude retorts when he sees her in the doorway.

"Oh…well…Hi Anita" Nathaniel stammers.

"Hello Ma Petite" Jean-Claude says moving to hug her.

"Hey Jean-Claude, hiding from the fight I see Asher." Anita says acknowledging the elder vampire cowering in the corner away from the argument.

Suddenly Anita is hit by an all too familiar sensation. Belle was there. Anita knew from the heightened power level. She enters Anita's body and sends her the most satisfying memory.

Belle sits upon her gold plated throne. She holds a silver scepter bearing a blood red ruby in one hand. Anita is surprised by what is in her other hand. The other hand holds a pair of jeans so black they rival the color of her soul.

"But my lady," Jean-Claude begs, "They are so constraining. I can barely breathe when I wear them."

"Do as you are told." Belle says, rolling him with her voice, it is hard for one master to roll another.

"Yes Mistress." Jean-Claude says in a drone like voice.

She throws the jeans at his head. His hand flies up to catch the jeans before the silver button scars his head.

Belle taps a perfectly manicured fingernail against the arm of the throne, impatiently. With the other hand, she twirls a piece of her white blonde hair around her finger. The hair is obviously dyed.

Just as Belle is about to call, Jean-Claude and Asher enter, hands entwined. They are wearing matching black jeans and puffy red shirts. By the looks in their eyes, Anita realizes how truly in love they are.

Anita awakens to find Jean-Claude on the floor next to her. He cradles her head in his arms.

"Jean-Claude," Anita says catching his attention, "You have to do something for me, if you want Nathaniel to wear the dress."

Jean-Claude's eyes flash with a mixture of realization and horror.

Asher stands and looks at Anita knowingly. His eyes light up with love. A smile crosses his flawless face. Anita had just recently begun to think of Asher as flawless, considering he had been scared all those years before.

Anita pulls two pairs of Micah's black jeans from her bag and says, "Boys, you know what to do."

Asher's smile fades as he looks at the color of the jeans. Jean-Claude walks over to him and wraps his arms around Asher.

Anita walks over in a despite attempt to comfort two of her men. Asher says, "Mon Ami, I am sorry, but the last time we were both in jeans of that color, Julianna died."

Her heart pounds almost audibly. Julianna had been the last person that both Asher and Jean-Claude had loved. Belle ordered killed her out of jealousy.

"Well if you look half as good as I think you will, neither of you will be in them for long" Anita says attempting to comfort her men.

They take the pants from her and slip into them. Asher says, "Now it is just a matter of keeping Ma Petite alive."

Jean-Claude smiles and begins to put on his shirt; he is interrupted by the phone ringing.

Nathaniel answers, "Circus of the Damned management, Nathaniel speaking, how may I help you?"

After a short pause, Nathaniel says, "Jean-Claude, Micah would like your presence in the parking lot."

"Tell him I'm on the way," He pauses looking at Anita, "Come Ma Petite." It is more of a suggestion than a command.

Chapter 3: The Meeting

"Why should I?" I ask looking over at Roger.

Roger rolls his eyes, shrugging.

"Because I am this city's Nimir-Raj." The man responds.

I drop the knife and say, "My pardons, sir."

He waves his hands, saying, "All is forgiven."

I ask, "May we move inside? Dawn is approaching and my master is weakening."

"No. Not until Jean-Claude says it is fine." The man responds.

"When he has a Master Vampire dead with his pissed off human servant left behind, whose ass will be on the line?" I retort leaving out the fact that if Roger dies, so do I.

He nods towards the Rat and we move to the shade of the building. I have to heavily support Roger. This is one of his weaknesses because he is so young. That is why I rarely leave his side.

The Rat returns and the Leopard says, "Come we will call Jean-Claude from inside"

We enter the building. As soon as we get away from the sun, Roger is instantly revitalized. He looks around and says, "You leopard," He points at Adam, "come here"

Adam has no choice but to obey, Roger begins, "Were you not one of mine?"

"Y…y…y…yes" He stammers.

"Why did you leave?" Roger persists.

"It was because I infected your human servant and I was afraid of your rage." Adam responds, his voice shaky.

Roger nods knowingly, he addresses the Nimir-Ra, "You, what is your name?"

"Micah, sir." He responds.

"Aw, yes, Micah, I remember you. You were my pomme de sang correct?" He asks.

"Yes master." Micah responds.

"Why did you leave?" Roger asks.

"My pard leader commanded it." Micah responds.

"Chimera?" I interject

"Yes." Micah responds looking down.

"He is my father." I say.

"He is dead." A feminine voice says.

My knives appear in my hands. I turn towards the source of the voice. It is a woman, a petite one at that.

I am drawn to her for some strange reason. I brush her jet black hair from her face. When we touch electricity jumps between our bodies. Calm over comes us both.

"What are you?" She asks.

"Panwere." I respond.

"Rex." She growls.

"Regina." I whisper.

My lion begs for her touch like it never has before. She leans over and touches my arm. The charge returns, this time calling my wolf.

"Ulfric." She says confused.

"Lupa." I respond, intrigued.

A vampire steps between us and addresses Roger, "Why are you here?"

"Asher," the woman says, "Leave them alone."

"We are here because we need your help."Roger responds.

"With what matter?" Another vampire asks from behind the woman.

The woman speaks, "Master, take our two guests up to the suite. I will join you three there."

"That is fine Ma Petite." The vampire says.

My heart races. That is mine. That bastard stole it from me. I growl and follow my master up the stairs.

"Ma Petite," Roger begins "go and find your new friend; we will call you when we are in need of you."

I smile and leave the room. I walk directly into the woman from earlier, I say, "They wish for privacy, come my lady."

She nods and leads me to an adjoining chamber.

"I'm Anita by the way." She says offering me her hand.

"Mark." I respond taking it.

She jumps back unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry Miss, I forgot." I stammer.

"No big deal, so did I?" She responds, taking her seat.

Suddenly I feel the ardeur rising. Roger is nowhere to be found. The closest male was fifteen feet away. Anita looks around nervously, aware of the ardeur in the room. My ardeur raises hers.

"Excuse me." I say pulling out my cell phone. I call my familiar, who is also my pomme de sang.

After a brief conversation I say, "I'm so sorry about its just some stupid thing that some damn sourde de sang gave me the goddess forsaken kick backs of being of her bloodline."

"I understand completely." Anita says trying to calm herself.

"Gods damned Belle." I mumble.

"Excuse me…did you say Belle…like Belle Morte." She asks.

"Yes Anita. Why?" I respond.

"Because she has been harassing me for the longest time, I hate her." Anita says.

"You too?" I ask.

"Yes. What do you mean too?" She responds.

"Well ever since Roger was turned, the Royal Bitch has been terrorizing me nonstop." I say.

"When was that?" Anita asks.

"Twenty years three month and six days ago," I say, "Why?"

"How old are you?" She persists.

"Twenty seven, Roger gave me the final mark on my birthday." I respond.

"How old is Roger?" She asks.

"Twenty nine, he was converted on his birthday. It was kind of cool, except for the whole dying thing." I say.

I lift my sleeve to reveal a pentacle tattoo on my arm. It glows deep red.

"What is that?" Anita asks intrigued.

"It is my protection mark. It glows blood red when vampires are present, crimson for weres, and almost pink for other witches." I say.

Anita smiles, she asks, "Do other holy objects work against vampires like crosses do?"

"Well Roger has a pentacle scar from where he was 'cleansed' by some Wiccans. They painted it on his body as a symbol of purity." I respond.

"Cool, I've always wondered that." She says, looking like she's accomplished something.

There is a knock at the door. I stand to see who it is. My familiar enters. He wraps his arms around my body.

I turn to Anita and say, "This is my familiar…"

"Daniel. Daniel Zeeman" She finishes.

"Yes. How did you know?" I ask bewildered.

"I was engaged to his brother." She responds.

"Mikel?" I ask confused

"Richard." She responds.

"Oh that was you that rescued him?" I ask

"Yes. It was the month of the blue moon." She says.

I look up at Daniel. His lips meet mine, tongue forcing them apart. It explores the deepest recesses of my mouth. Moaning with the pleasure of it. My eyes clench shut as I enjoy the taste of him.

His hands slide down my back. They rest at the small of it. His fingers make quick work of the sweet spot at the base of my spine. I completely open the gate and let the ardeur feed on the sexual energy that is flying around the room.

He breaks the kiss and growls, "Ulfric"

I take his hair in my hand and whisper into his ear, "You will address my Lupa first from now on."

He smiles and says, "Lupa, how may I serve you?"

She stands and walks over to us. Daniel backs up as to let her get between us. I lean down to kiss her. Her lips part to allow my tongue access. Our tongues battle for space. Her hands fly up my back undoing the clasps that keep my shirt in place.

It falls to the ground. She steps back to look at my tattoos, a tiger's paw, lion's claw, bear's paw, wolf tracks and leopard prints.

"Is this all the animals that you can turn into?" she asks

"Yes Anita." I rasp, missing her touch

She reaches into her pocket and removes a pair of handcuffs. My eyes widen in fear as she approaches me.

She says, "Not for you Mon Amour." She kisses me on the cheek.

She walks over to Daniel and asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Lupa." He responds giving her his wrists.

She takes him over to the table and wraps the chain around one of the legs. She then cuffs Daniel's hands. She slides her hand down the front of his shirt biting off the buttons as she goes.

His chest is littered with scars, relics of the past. Suddenly the energy in the room changes. Mommie Dearest has entered the room. I just know there is going to be trouble.

I call Roger and tell him "Get Jean-Claude in here fast. The Ancient One is here and she is attacking Anita. We need a lion, leopard or bear, two of the tree. Daniel will take her wolf, I can take the other."

Within minutes, Anita has fought off the Royal Bitch and is now fighting for her life against her animals. I release Daniel from the handcuffs and she gives him her wolf, with a simple kiss. His change is instantaneous. It is painful.

The door opens and Micah and Michelle enter. I must take her lion. I have to take the lioness from my Regina.

The leopard is next, I call, "Micah. Get your ass over here she needs you."

Suddenly Micah is next to me. She reaches out to him and pushes against his chest, her lips meet his for just a second, instantly bringing his beast. It is not very intimate, but it will do. Michelle is up next.

"Michelle, this is my Lupa and Regina. Do not harm her." I say grabbing her arm.

Anita moans, calling for help. I can smell the bear on her body. I almost throw Michelle at Anita. The kiss between Anita and Michelle is more intimate, almost as if the bear needs coaxing. With final moan, Anita completely releases her bear, causing Michelle to shift.

My turn.

I go over to Anita. My hand traces down her shirt. I stop between her breasts, surprised to find a cross shaped burn scar, in the same position as mine. My lion scents hers. It instantly reacts. It roars wanting to take over my body, scaring back my other animals.

"I love you Anita." I say.

I hear a gasp coming from the doorway, I turn to see Roger standing staring at her. I quickly look around to see the other weres lying around her protectively.

She leans up to kiss me unexpectedly. Her tongue parts my lips demandingly. Her lioness waits just behind the threshold wanting to be let out. I open my mouth and am surprised when I feel warm fur coming from her mouth to mine.

The change takes me fast and hard. I lie next to her after it has been completed. She lies across my back, whispering into my ear.

"I love you too; you are truly my Rex, and Ulfric, you put me before all others. For that I will never forget you. Thank you. Nobody has ever done that for me before." She pets my mane and then kisses my cheek. She gets up and walks over to Micah.

Roger comes over to lie next to me. He had always loved to be next to me after I had shifted. He sits and wraps his arms round me.

"I love you Mark. I always have." He whispers to me.

I growl and lay my head upon his shoulder. He says, "I want you to know that I respect you. If you can convince Anita to come with us, then she may. I want you to be happy. If that means that we are apart then that is what must happen."

My heart pounds as he gently kisses my cheek. I love him, he knows that, but I also for some strange reason, I love this Anita as well.

Anita comes over and says, "Roger, you may wish to sleep for the day. Mark and Daniel will be safe here with me. Jean-Claude will show you to your room."

Her eyes meet his, and I feel power crackle through the room, he attempts to roll her, but it doesn't work. I can feel him draw on my power to battle her. I slam my gates closed refusing to let him use my power to fight her.

I send, _Just because you are unwilling to accept that a simple human is able to defeat you, doesn't mean that it is not possible. I will not allow you to use all of my reserves in your futile fight._

He sighs audibly, Anita smiles knowing that she has won. Roger turns to leave as Jean-Claude approaches Anita. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "Ma Petite," I growl, "I shall take my leave now, take good care of your animals."

After Jean-Claude leaves, Anita asks, "What was that about?"

I respond _Ma Petite is what Roger always called me because I am so much smaller than him._

She looks at me, confused. It is obvious that not one of her cats had told her that we could communicate telepathically. I look at Micah hoping to find an answer.

He tells me, _I lost the ability to communicate in that manner during hours of endless torture at the hands of your father. I think Nathaniel still has it, but Anita hates to see him in leopard form._

Micah stands and comes to lie next to me. Suddenly a tall gothic looking leopard enters the room. He smells of power, yet not dominance.

Anita stands and walks over to him saying, "Zane what the hell do you want?"

"Cherry was wondering and I am inclined as well, why the fuck my Nimir-Ra was in leopard form and my Nimir-Raj was kissing another leopard stronger than Micah." He asks.

I stand, going over to Anita's side, the man smells of fear, and tastes of it as well. Micah stands to go to her other side. I speak first, _Listen who is the dominant here, me or you? Who are you to question my Regina about what she does, I should rip out your pathetic heart right here._

Anita speaks saying, "Mark, that will not be necessary," She pulls her pistol, "But he does have a point. Who are you to question me?"

"I am sorry. I did not wish to offend you, or your new found Rex." He says trying to backtrack.

"Leave my presence. Now!" Anita growls.

He rushes out of the room and runs past another man, this one smell like lion. My heart pounds like it never has before. This is the local Rex.

"Joseph what is it that you want now?" Anita asks rolling her eyes.

"I want to know why a Rex was let into MY territory without my permission." He growls, his eyes move to meet mine.

_Relax Rex, I am no threat to you, and if you have any problems with me being here, rest assured that Anita killed the last Rex that invaded Jean-Claude's territory. _ I send ready to attack.

"This was my territory before it belonged to that undead piece of shit." He growls.

Anita places her gun at his temple and says, "Get the fuck out before I blow your brains out."

Joseph leans down and whispers, "I will take this as a challenge to my power."

_Fine take it that way. If and when you decide to get the goddess damned challenge over, then I will be ready and willing to kick your ass and make the territory mine. _I respond, lurching foreword.

He turns to leave he says, "Anita you may be Nimir-Ra, but you will never be Regina."

She pulls the trigger, I laugh as the bullets lodge in his legs. He screams in agony.

He yells, "If it is war you want, then its war that you will get. Mark, meet me at midnight in the courtyard. We will see who the better lion is."

He drags his legs out of the room an Anita turns to me she asks, "Do lions eat their predecessors?"

_No Anita, we do not, like the wolves we accept that there can be only one main Alpha as well as his mate. Yet, our predecessors become our second in command, they are left alive, tended to and made to their full strength. I will probably make Joseph and his brother my Leos. _I say.

"Your Leos?" She asks

_My protectors, every Rex has them. _ I respond.

It has been four hours since I had changed. My heart pounds knowing that I am unable to hold one were form for more than four hours. I feel the change coming over me. I never know what form will be next. My fur recedes I feel skin showing. Then it is over, as soon as it began, it is over. I am human for fifteen minutes if I am lucky. My hair is golden blonde and has become mid-back.

Anita turns to me and asks, "What happened?"

"I am unable to hold a single were form for more than four hours, I am never sure which form will come next." I respond.

She leans over to kiss me as the next change takes me. I double over as bones break and muscles elongate. Long black fur comes over me. I realize then that I am taking my wolf form. Daniel sees this and comes over to me to offer assistance once the change has completed.

My nails elongate into claws, my hands and feet into paws. My spine elongates to develop a tail. Hair sprouts from every pore on my body.

After the change has completed, Anita leans over to my ear and says, "My Ulfric."

She smiles and kisses my neck.

Daniel comes over to me and lays his neck on mine. Micah walks around Anita and does likewise. I can taste the love on Anita.

Suddenly, my body begins to shake uncontrollably. I feel my canines recede. The fur on my back goes back into my body. My claws shorten into nails, my paws reshape into feet and hands. My bones fall back into place and muscles shorten. My hair is back to its previous length, but now deep brown like Daniel's.

I look over to see an astonished Anita staring at me. She begins to shake as I stand, whipping the slime from my body. I pick up my clothes and quickly put them back on.

"It is fine Lupa. It will not happen again." I say attempting to comfort her.

The truth is that I have no idea if it will happen again. I have to fight back fear myself because I am unsure. Yet, somehow when I am around Anita I feel as if everything will be all right.

"Now what are you doing with my Lupa, wolf?" A deep voice, not much unlike Daniel's, asks from the doorway.

I look up to see Daniel's elder brother, Richard staring at me.

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." I say as a smile creeps onto my face.

"Well Joseph said that there was a rogue Rex here that Anita was protecting, but all I see is a stray Ulfric and MY Lupa." He responds growling at us.

"First off, Richard," Anita interjects, "I was never your Lupa, and you are just mad that you have not been able to find your Lupa. And second, he is a Rex."

Anita turns to me, touching my arm. She is asking for my protection from Richard. I smell the wolf on her skin as I pull her close, hugging her and laying gentle kisses on her neck.

Richard's smile fades as he feels the power fly around the room. Jean-Claude stands behind Richard and says, "Get the hell out."

Daniel and I feel the pull of his command and move to leave. He sees our reaction and adds, "Richard, get the hell out."

He sends a sneer over his shoulder at me. Anita catches his look, she smiles knowing that I have pissed him off. He only walks to the other side of the door.

She leans over and asks, "Do you think that I could ever be like you?"

"What do you mean?" I respond confused.

Roger says, "I think she means panwere."

"Which form of the virus were you infected with first?" I ask.

"Wolf, it was because of Richard." She says.

"That is why. I was infected with snake first. The others forced it into submission." I say.

"So in order to be like you I must be infected with snake?" She asks.

"That's what I mean My Lady." I say.

"Well damn." She curses.

"Ma Petite, I thought that being furry was something that you would rather not do." Jean-Claude says.

"If that will make my men happy than that is what I will do." She turns to me and pulls my hands around her waist.

Roger frowns as I meet his eyes. My heart skips a beat as Roger speaks, "I do not know how the rest of your men feel, but I know Mark would never want anyone to become more like him. Especially you Anita, I can feel the bond that you and he share. He would hate that you want to become like him just to make others happy. He would not stop loving you; he just wants you to be happy."

A smile crosses Anita's beautiful face as she turns, her eyes meet mine. She asks, "Mon Amour is what he says true?"

"Yes Ma Dame, everything he says is true. He feels the same that I do; it just happens that it is because he loves me in the same way. I feel the power of your two triumvirates, I only hope that Roger, you and I can form a third." I say.

I feel her power licking my skin; I tap into one of my power reserves, matching my power to hers. I call Damien to me. I feel him sleeping, yet, he is acutely aware of my call.

Anita asks, "What are you doing? I feel power. It is similar to mine, yet different in some way."

"Just wait, you shall see." I respond.

As if on cue, Damien bursts through the door, he looks at us bewildered, he asks, "Why have I been called here? I felt the call of my Creator, yet she has been dead for almost three hundred years."

Anita looks at me bewildered, I respond, "When Belle first came to me she blessed me with the ability to mimic the call and powers of any dead vampire. All I have to do is be within one-hundred yards of one of their creations and I can feel their power."

"Jean-Claude," Anita begins, "Did you know of this power?"

"It has been rumored that Belle had this ability, yet I have never seen it myself." He says.

"Ma Cherie, I have something else I wish to show you. It is something that I am sure that Richard is familiar with." I say

Richard's eyes meet mine as he asks, "Are you talking about what I think you are."

"You'll see." I say.

I call upon the munin, Gabriel enters the room. Richard looks around confused; he knows what I am doing. I feel Gabriel's munin enter me. He tries to take over my body, to complete the call. I stop him before he completely takes over my motor functions.

Chapter 4: Confessions

Anita looks at me unsure, Richard calls, "Why are you calling the cursed spirit?"

"You have a problem with me calling the munin of your pack, the munin that chose me?" I respond looking at Anita.

Anita shivers as a munin passes through her body. Gabriel responds immediately to this new munin. I open my shields allowing this new munin to enter.

Gabriel introduces it, "Ulfric, this was my Lupa as well as my Bolverk."

"Well that's great, but I still don't know her name." I respond audibly, rolling my eyes.

"Rania." He responds kissing her.

She begins to take off his shirt, this causes mine to rise, exposing my cross shaped burn scar. When it is completely off, she tosses it away from him. My shirt comes completely off exposing the scars on my right shoulder.

Anita walks over and runs her hands over the scars on my shoulder. I inhale as she gently kisses them.

"What gave you those?" She asks pulling me against her.

"A vampire named Valentine. I got a warrant for execution from the SFPD after he attacked some school boys," I respond, "I tracked him to an abounded house in the south side of the city. My partner torched the house with me and him inside, but not before he bit my neck and broke my collar bone. I was lucky to get out with my life. I had hoped that he had been killed in the fire."

Anita undoes the top button on her blouse. Richard says, "What makes you think that he will not turn on you?"

"It is because Richard I feel like I feel for Mark with only one other person and that is Micah." She responds.

As if on cue, Micah walks over and rubs his head over her hand. Anita exposes her right shoulder she says, "This is where Valentine ripped through my shoulder breaking my collar bone. The house was set on fire by an associate. I escaped with my life; I had hoped that he had been killed in the fire as well."

"My question to you is did you kill him when you killed Nikolaos?" I ask.

"How did you know about that? It was like ten years ago." She responds.

"It was the talk of the vampire community, a simple necromancer killing a master vampire that was well over a thousand years old. It was quite a feat. Well that was before we met. You are sure as hell aren't a simple necromancer." I respond.

"Well thank you." She says kissing my neck.

Jean-Claude interrupts saying, "Roger has been blood-oathed."

I turn, meeting his eyes out of habit, I brace myself for attack.

Feeling my body stiffen, Anita says, "Baby, Jean-Claude does not take that as a challenge. He respects that you are willing to meet his gaze."

I smile; nobody had called me baby before, I ask, "Why has my master been blood-oathed?"

Jean-Claude goes to answer, but is stopped by Roger he says, "It is because I plan on staying here in St. Louis."

"And you plan on leaving Madame Alexandria in charge. She is half your age and nowhere near your power level." I retort.

"Jean-Claude assured me that it would be taken care of." He responds.

I lean into Anita, seeking comfort. She pulls me closer to her and kisses my burn scar. I run my hands through her hair gently kissing her forehead.

"Roger will be sent back to San Francisco to appoint a new city master. Then he will return here to be with you." Jean-Claude says.

My smile fades; I am unsure whether I still wish to be with Roger. I have found so much more than I ever got with Roger. Yet I feel responsible for him because I am his human servant.

Roger leaves and I ask Jean-Claude "Is there a way to break a bond between a master and his human servant?"

"There is only one way. That is to have another Master mark you. All it does is transfer the servant to another master. If a master is stealing a servant from another, and the final mark has been administered, all of the marks from the new master must be within a forty-eight hour period." He responds.

This time Anita speaks, "It is not possible for one master to have two human servants?"

"Yes Ma Petite, that is true, but a master vampire in another's territory may have one with the City Master's permission. I do not wish for Roger to have one inside my territory." He says.

I fight to hide my smile saying, "I like being a human servant, my power has increased tenfold. I feel that I will not be able to completely protect my den if I lost this power. Jean-Claude is there another master that you would trust to have a human servant in your territory?"

"There is only one other. But I am unsure whether or not he will be willing to offer to share his power with you." He responds.

Anita looks at him questioningly, she shields from me so I am unable to tell what she is thinking.

"Anita," Jean-Claude starts, "Do you think you could call him for me?"

Anita closes her eyes. I feel her power flying around the room. It complements mine. My power is primarily in life, while hers deals with death. My heart skips a beat realizing that we are complete opposites, yet we are still compatible.

I can tell that another vampire is coming into the room. I automatically scan for life, I know it a vampire because the utter lack of life.

Suddenly the door bursts open flooding the room with sunlight. A hooded figure steps in, slamming the door behind it.

"You called Mistress?" He asks.

I recognize the vampire as the one who had interrupted me and Anita earlier that evening.

"Yes Asher," She says, I recognize the name, "Jean-Claude wanted to ask you a question."

The vampire turns towards Jean-Claude and says, "What is it that you wanted me to answer?"

"Mark wanted to remain a human servant, yet I do not trust Roger to have a human servant in my territory." He says.

"I hate to be rude Mon Ami, but I still do not see how that affects me." Asher says.

"I want you to be my new master." I say.

"And what makes you think that you can stand being my human servant?" He asks.

"You are just sore because your last human servant was killed." I respond rolling my eyes.

He charges me, his teeth bared in a snarl. I call upon my leopard's speed to get out of the way. He barrels into the wall behind me. I summon a silver cage to contain him. The silver has been blessed by the high priestess of my coven as well as a priest.

Asher scents the air, almost as if he is trying to find out where my power is coming from. Roger feels the strain and tries to see what is happening. I slam closed my shields preventing him access to my body.

Jean-Claude commands, "Release him."

"Why should I, he attacked me." I respond, ignoring the power behind the command.

"Yes, but you provoked him." He was right.

I recall the silver bars. He stands, shaking his head. Anita goes over to him and asks, "Are you all right?"

"Fine." He says abruptly.

"I am sorry Master." I say kneeling. I offer my neck as a peace offering.

Asher laughs, he says, "I have not seen anyone do that in many years." His accent is thick.

I can taste the truth in his words. It has a coppery taste to it, not unlike blood. It is not something that I have tasted often. I sigh almost audibly.

"You may stand." He says.

I stand and walk over to Anita; she pulls me close and whispers, "If you ever do that again, I will never touch you again." It is not an empty threat and we both know it.

"Do you really want this?" Asher asks.

"No Master," I begin, there is an inhalation of shock throughout the room, I continue, "I need it."

Anita sighs, she understands. Asher says, "You realize that this will hurt."

"Yes Master I do." I say.

He takes my hands from Anita and pulls me close to him. His lips lock with mine, tongue exploring. I open my eyes enough see Anita smiling.

Asher pulls my head to the side and whispers "Are you ready?"

I stop, realizing that he needed to do Daniel at the same time, I rasp, "Stop Asher."

He pulls back saying, "What is wrong Mon Ami?"

"You must do Daniel and me at the same time. We are two sides of a triumvirate. We need a third. He is bound to Roger same as I am." I say.

Asher sighs, he looks at Jean-Claude who responds, "Ma Petite," Both me and Anita look up, "Is he someone that you would not give up?"

"Yes." I respond, my eyes falling to the floor.

"Asher, it appears as if you must bind Monsieur Zeeman to you as well." Jean-Claude says.

"Where is he?" Asher asks.

I point to the wolf, Asher asks, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Master." I respond.

"For how long?" He asks.

"Six hours." I respond.

"Why hasn't he turned back by now?" Asher asked. Most lycanthropes hated to be in animal form.

"He was tortured by my father. He was forced to stay in were from for days at a time. I rescued him from the monster. But it did not help. His eyes are locked in wolf eyes, and his is unable to leave were form before eight hours." I respond.

Asher turns to Jean-Claude and asks, "How long do we have?"

He responds, "Thirty-six hours if we're lucky."

"Well shit." He curses.

I send, _Daniel Asher will have to bite you in were form. Is that okay with you?_

_As long as we are together I have no problem with it. _Daniel responds.

"Bite Daniel first." I tell Asher.

Asher walks over to the wolf and finds his pulse. He licks Roger's marks and finds the first. This one he sinks his teeth into. I feel power draining.

Once Asher has finished, I know it is my turn.

He pulls my head to the side, exposing Roger's marks. He runs his tongue over the marks. He sinks his fangs into the first mark. Pain overcomes me, followed closely by pleasure, as he pours power into the wound. He is much older than Roger and much more powerful. My heart pound heavily as he drinks deeply. I run my hand down Asher's chest, feeling the landscaped part of his chest.

I wrap his long blonde hair around one of my hands and pull him off saying, "Relax."

He smiles, feeling the power boost. We have begun the new triumvirate.

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Anita smiles she can feel the increased power level. The bleeding has stopped. I feel Roger losing power.

I walk over to Anita and ask, "Do you truly wish to know what it is like to be furry?"

Richard stares at me in shock. He is unable to believe what I have just offered Anita. He seems to grasp the magnitude of my offer.

Anita has one simple question, "Will it be permanent?"

"Only if you wish it to be my lady." I respond.

She stops, looking at Jean-Claude. "What do you think?"

"Is it what you want?" He responds.

She looks between me and Richard, seeing the disgust on his face. She turns to Micah, still in his leopard form.

"What do you think?" She whispers in his ear.

_I think that it is up to you. _He sends.

"True, Mon Ami, but I want to know what each of my kings think. Not just the one who offered." She responds.

_I love you Anita. It is up to you what you do. _He sends.

I stare astonished at Micah, aloud I say, "I thought you said you had lost that ability."

_I guess all I had to do was try._ He sends on our private channel.

_Well I guess that's a relief. _I respond

Anita looks at us confused. She has no idea what we are talking about. She smiles obviously having come to a decision.

"What is the spell?" Jean-Claude asks concern slipping into his voice.

"It will be complex. Since it is a death-magic spell. That means it involves a sacr…" I begin.

"He knows what death-magic is," Anita cuts me off, "That's what I practice."

I shudder, I ask, "Have you ever slain a white goat?"

"Never, why do you ask?" She responds.

"Because that is considered murder, but it is supernatural murder, therefore inside the federal jurisdiction. Also it is my job to execute them." I respond.

"What do you mean? All of the Executioners have federal responsibilities and privileges." Anita responds.

"True as that may be, the Executioners must wait for a warrant, while I can execute them as soon as they are charged. That's the beauty of being a federal agent." I respond.

"But that's illegal." She says.

"Actually it's more legal than you would think. I get paid well enough; also they pay for my weapons. Plus they have them blessed standard, but I do my own blessing," I say smiling. I pull a business card from my pocket and hand it to Anita, "This is my boss' home number he has wanted you on the squad for the longest time."

She takes the card and puts in her back pocket, "Now back to this spell."

"I will need the blood of two vampires, three lycanthropes, and hair from each of the forms that you are infected with. Also I will need a snow white goat." I say

Anita gasps she says, "You did not say this would include a human sacrifice."

"No My Lady, I mean a real snow white goat." I respond.

Jean-Claude walks over and takes Anita into his arms, saying, "I understand the blood from the lycanthropes and the fur, but why the sacrifice and vampire blood?"

"The sacrifice is to sate the munin and the vampire blood is to complete the spell. To seal the spell to me until the person is ready to turn back to human." I respond.

"Have you ever done this spell before?" Asher asks coming from the shadows.

"Yes Master." I respond

"What happened Mon Ami?" He asks.

"The first time I accidently used a human, or be it lycanthrope, sacrifice. I was attacked by the leader of a lycanthrope gang. I killed him while in his animal form. The spell was for one of my leopards. Actually he is now one yours." I say motioning to Anita.

"Who?" She asks trying not to sound annoyed.

"Adam, he was my boyfriend at the time. I took him everywhere with me. He was the first and only man I have ever fed the ardeur from. He left the city when my father took the pard with him. Both me and Roger lost our pomme de sangs."

The leopard shudders visibly. I am unsure of weather it is because he is remembering Chimera or if he misses feeding Roger.

I gently touch his mind, using the link he has to Anita. His gates slam closed, locking me out.

The shuddering continues; I understand why now. The memory from that time has forced the change. Anita seems oblivious to what is happening. I feel pain rack my body as another leopard pounces.

"Nathaniel stop that damn it!" Anita growls, anger flashing, her eyes changing from a deep blue to blood red.

Our beasts battle, mine begging for release. I refuse to go through the pain more than I have to. I call upon my power over cats to force him to his human form.

I cry, "Retire esta besta e revele seu mestre!"

The leopard's body spasms, the fur receding to reveal a man. He is not very tall, but he exudes defiance. His long auburn hair falls to near his ankles.

Anita is shocked seeing what I have done, "Is that even…What did you do?"

"I called his human." I respond.

"It is similar to calling his beast, but even more rare," Richard proffers, "You killed that last lycanthrope who was able to do it, Gabriel."

"My father was. That's where I learned the spell. It is a simple life-magic spell. It calls upon Mother Nature's reign over all her creatures." I say.

Asher says, "I was wondering why you tasted of Earth."

I feel my fangs slipping into my mouth as I notice blood dripping down Nathaniel's brow I curse, "Shit."

"What is it Mi Rey?" Anita asks.

I look between Asher and Jean-laude trying to decide which one had not fed this evening. Asher's cheeks are deep red, he had fed.

"Jean-Claude have you fed this evening?" I ask staring him in his eyes, defiantly.

"No I have not. How did you know?" He asks.

"Blame the bitch that gave me this damn curse." I respond.

Anita smiles hearing blaspheme the woman who is the root of both of our problems.

"Are you saying that She graced you with her most precious power?" Jean-Claude asks.

"I don't know what you mean by precious power." I say rolling my eyes.

"Belle only gives that power to her human-servant so he may feed for her while they are in another vampire's territory. You are feeling my hunger through my human servant, Ma Petite." He responds.

I sigh, realizing that I miss Roger, Anita asks, "How many times have I asked you to not call me that?"

"Many, I apologize. Why did you choose now to bring it up after all this time?" Jean-Claude asks.

"Because Master that is what Roger used to call our beloved Mark." She responds.

"Thank you Mi Reina. Jean-Claude that is not the only reason I can feel your hunger." I say.

"What is the other reason?" He asks resisting the urge to use French.

"Well my mother was turned while she was pregnant with me. She passed the dependence on blood to me. I do not know how I survived the three days of her being dead, but I was born after her first feeding." I say.

"That is something that I would like an answer to." Asher says.

"I am not completely dependent on blood but I must take it about once a week, straight from the source." I say.

Anita shudders, she says, "You can take it from someplace else?"

"Yes Mi Reina. It is available in many different containers." I respond smiling, my fangs showing.

"It tastes best from the source." Asher responds.

A slow smile creeps onto my face; Asher has been inside my mind. I gently push on the barrier I had habitually erected causing it to break. Asher waits just on the other side. My mind touches the strangeness of his mind. I seek Daniel for comfort.

_It is okay Mon Amor he shall not hurt you. _Daniel says.

_I would be much more comfortable if you were in human form Blancito. _I send reverting to my natural Spanish.

_Yes, but I would rather remain in animal form just in case this leopard decides to do anything stupid. _He responds.

"Anita, do you think Micah could change back to human form? I would feel much more comfortable if my familiar," I incline my head towards the wolf, "were in human form. Yet he refuses to turn until Micah reverts to human form he has obviously fought off the change."

"Couldn't you just call his human?" Richard asks from the corner.

"Yes Richard I could, but I could also call the leopard's human. I also doubt that you would want your own brother to go through the pain of a forced change." I respond.

"Touché." Asher says humor slipping into his voice.

"It," He motions at the wolf, "Is not my brother."

"You shall see soon enough," I respond, "Also you are looking for your Lupa in the wrong sex."

Anita bites back a laugh as Richard stares in shock. He goes to open his mouth when Micah begins to spasm. The change is taking him completely. Seconds later Daniel begins to shudder. As soon as it has started, the changes stop.

Daniel removes slime from his mouth. Ignoring his nudity, he says, "You were always the hard headed one Richard. Where are my clothes?"

I motion to a pile of discarded clothes in the corner of the room. He stands and walks over to them, the slime falling off as he walked. I admire his perfectly sculpted ass as he walks by. He stops and leans back to kiss me, a chaste peck on the lips.

He slides into his favorite pair of jeans, blue-green denim, his pink "No Fat Chicks" shirt and his weapons; two Firestars, nine-caliber, one blade at each of his wrists, one on each of his ankles and two down his back, ready for a cross draw.

He comes back over; he towers over me at an impressive six foot one. Yet I feel completely secure around him. I can pull power through him, from him.

"I love you Daniel Zeeman." I say our eyes meeting.

"I love you too Mark Cohen." He responds, his smile never fading.

I step into his open arms. He pulls me close, his nose in my hair. He looks over my shoulder at the rest of the room possessively.

Anita chokes back a laugh, while a slow smile slides upon her face.

"What is so damn funny?" I ask turning in Daniel's arms to face her.

"It is just that months before I would have thought loving more than one person was impossible." She responds.

"It was years Ma Petite." Jean-Claude corrects.

She looks at him for a moment, aggravated, than she says, "I guess you are right."

"What the hell did you mean that I have been looking for my Lupa in the wrong sex?" Richard asks.

"There is a man with in your pack that is your Lupa. He has an oriental name." I say, leaning into Daniel.

Anita fails to choke back her laughter this time. She full out laughs. I can feel her joy resonating through the room.

I look at Asher for an explanation, he sighs saying, "Richard is homophobic."

"Irony's a bitch isn't it?" I bite out the last work almost laughing.

_I could have told you he was straight._Daniel sends through our link.

_I knew he was straight. The Fates asked me to send him the message. Kind of a don't kill the messenger, literally, thing._I respond.

Asher laughs; I had not realized that we were sharing our conversation with him. _I think I may come to love you Asher._ I send.

"Come to love me." Asher says out load.

I stare in shock that he had said it out load. Then I realize that I had not bound him to me as I had Daniel.

_Mi Frecch Pequeño Uno._I send smiling.

He stares at me in shock, "What did you just call me?"

"That is just something that you will have to figure out on your own." I wink.

Chapter 6: The Second Mark

"He called you My Little French One." Richard says.

I glare daggers at him. My palms begin to sweat as I ask, "Are you particularly attached to your elder brother?"

He laughs and asks, "Are you serious?"

"I've already got a Lupa and Bolverik." I respond.

Richard stares at me in shock, I break from Daniel's grasp, walking over to Richard.

"I am sorry Richard. Sorry that I came into your territory without gaining your permission first. I was in a situation that needed immediate help. I apologize for not making a proper sacrifice." I say, I slit my wrist, the blood welling.

He takes it into his mouth, lapping greedily. My wolf fights to get out. I gently push it back. The wound closes almost as soon as he stops lapping.

The blood still wells to the surface. Asher comes over and sinks his teeth into my wrist, I feel him pouring power into the wound. He enters my mind as he does it.

I feel Roger loosing even more power. Asher pulls from the wound and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"I love you Asher." I say.

"Mon Ami." He responds smiling.

Daniel comes over and proffers his wrist, "My turn I guess."

Asher smiles and bites his wrist. Daniel shudders in pain, I feel him broadcasting pain and helplessness.

_It is just fine My Love._I send over our common path.

The bleeding has stopped, yet the wound has not closed. Then I realize that he is a true lycanthrope and Asher is a vampire.

My mind flashes back to Vampire Studies in College, I ask, "I thought that marks could not be put on another vampire's human servant."

"Yes after the fourth mark…" Jean-Claude trails off.

"It is impossible for another master to claim the human." Anita finishes.

"So if Roger never gave me the final mark what has kept me and Daniel at our present age?" I ask unsure.

Anita points to the tattoo on my arm, then pulls up Daniel's ankle to reveal a similar tattoo, she says, "I believe it is these."

His tattoo glows deep red, much like mine. My heart pounds as it flashes when Anita touches Daniel's tattoo. Mine flares with power.

"You have tied your familiar to yourself. I never thought it possible. Yet you have done it. You both feed off each other's energy. How did you do it?" She asks.

"With every kill I take, I absorb the used life energy from the person. I take it into myself and spread it through my people. My race is a dying race; I am their king and charged with their well being. It is my job to make sure all survive. A vampire kill can add anywhere from fifty to five hundred years, depending on the vampire. One I killed added nearly a thousand years. Her name was Itz…something Aztec. The English translation is…" I begin

"Obsidian Butterfly." Anita and Jean-Claude finish in unison.

"Yes. She made a move for one of the Master's territory and I was contracted to kill her. It was before I was hired by the FBI." I respond.

"What race are you?" Richard asks.

"Minotaur." I respond.

"No way, I thought that they were just Myths." Anita asks.

"No we are not. In fact it is more like an original form of lycanthrope. It seems that is one of the reasons that I am able to get so many different forms of the virus. I was born with what is believed to be the original form." I respond.

"And Chimera was?" Anita asks.

"The king, until you killed him, then I became their king. We live as long as our king is able to take life energy from the kill. After that we become dust. We deteriorate into ash, dust." I add.

"How do you die?" Anita asks.

"By choice, any who feel that they have completed what the gods put them on Earth to complete need simply to tell me. Once they have done that I simply will them out of existence." I say.

"Sounds like a powerful weapon." She responds.

"Yes, my father used it that way. He tortured our people by randomly killing people. They were afraid that I would be the same way. It took me about fifteen years to convince them that I was not like my father." I respond disgust hinting in my voice.

"Where do most of them live and most importantly how?" Asher asks.

"Most live in America, but the older ones still live on Crete. They live like many normal mortals. We can change at will, no pain or problems. All that changes is that we grow hooves and horns. Oh there is a reunion every ten years in…well here." I look around at the Circus.

"In St. Louis?" Anita asks.

"No, Mi Reina, in the Circus of the Damned." I respond looking around at the room.

"You knew this?" Asher asks Jean-Claude.

"I cannot lie to the ones I love; yes I knew Mark was the Minotaur king. He was here a scant three months ago for the reunion. I had not said anything because one of the Masters who was her animal was the bull, which includes the Minotaurs." He says solemnly.

"Yes, I remember feeling the power calling. What was it? Yes I have it, Alexander." I respond.

"Yes that is who." Jean-Claude responds.

"Like Alexander the Great?" Anita asks astonished.

"Yes Ma Petite that is the one. He is the only vampire with that name." Jean-Claude responds.

"Not anymore." I whisper under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Asher asks.

"I killed him well last month I believe. There was an order of execution on his head and I well executed him." I respond.

"Wow…just wow." Anita stands shocked.


End file.
